WhereEverYouAre
by MysticAngel01
Summary: Sana and Akito are now newly weds! However, the media just doesn't seem agree with their marriage. Akito has become untrusting, will Sana teach him how to trust again? songfic! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**RANDOM COMMENTS: **_Hey everyone!! This story just came to me while I was in bed.. I mean, I literally just woke up and suddenly this idea came.. So I jotted it down in my little handy dandy notebook, and now I'm typing here.. Teeehee.. Anyways, this story is dedicated to __SakuraUchiha14__ my friend here on fanfiction and in real life.. Her birthday was 4/14/08 so I wanted to put this on yesterday.. But I had no time.. so here it is!! Just for you Jill!! XD enjoy!! R&R please!! (oh, and this is my first songfic.. please be nice.. I'm not too good at this yet.. teehee..byee! see you at the end of the story!) OH! And Akito and Sana are now in their twenties and they just got married!! So, they're newly weds!! _

_**Diclaimer: **__I don't own Kadocha and I don't own "If I Ain't Got You" bye Alicia Keys._

**Wherever You Are**

Akito now sat on the couch lazily flipping through the channels of his television. Sana however, was now hastily getting ready for her the Grammy Awards where she would be hosting and presenting the winners.

"Honey? Do you know where my ring is?"Sana asked him frantically as she patted some powder on her cheek.

"On the dresser."he replied stopping at channel 17 where the headline read: **Sana and Akito's Marriage Meant to Be?** _"This should be interesting."Akito mused with a low chuckle._

"So what do you think about Sana's husband?"a man with grey hair and a mustache questioned with a smile.

"Well, actually… I'm not that sure. I mean, Sana's been in show business for quite sometime and the atmosphere must be different for him.Especially with the media and such." The man across from the host answered sinking deep into his chair with an expression of contentment. _"Heh.. I've been with Sana since 6__th__ grade, well longer.. But we started talking in 6__th__ grade.. What's this guy talking about? Media? Please.. I deal with them everyday.."_

"So do you think their marriage will last?"the host persisted.

"Well, I've seen how most celebrities handle marriage. And more than 50 of them end up in divorce. And well, Sana, she's a star! I think she deserves someone who could best support her.. I mean, what's her husband's job? A karate instructor? I mean, it's respectable, but does he earn a lot of money? Is it a supporting job?" _"What does he mean by supporting?"Akito pondered slightly offended._

"I mean, I don't think his salary even matches up to hers! What if she wants something expensive? Will he have to borrow money from her to buy it? I mean, I think that her and Naozumi should of got together. I mean, they both share the same passion, acting. And! I heard they had a little something for each other when they filmed their last movie together."the man added with a laugh. _"Now, this is really starting to piss me off. Sana's not all about the expensive stuff.. But what if she does want something that I can't buy?.. And Naozumi?! The last time they filmed a movie together was 6 years ago!"Akito wondered concerned._

"Akito, can you help me with this?"Sana asked him sweetly holding up her necklace.

"Sure."Akito responded focused on the television.

"Whatya watching?"Sana questioned examining the channel.

"Oh, um.. Nothing.."he answered immediately shutting the television off.

--**Grammy Awards**--

"Good-evening Mrs. Hayame."a man greeted her as he extended his hand to assist Sana from the limousine. Outside she noticed crowds of reporters and fans shouting her name. _"Sana! Sana!"the crowd cheered._ When she exited the limo she gave the crowd an elegant wave with a smile.

"Good-evening to you as well Mr. Hayame."the man added holding the door open for Akito. When they had finally reached inside, an even more energetic crowd greeted Akito and Sana cheerfully.

"Sana! Sana!"a reporter shouted. "how does it feel to be hosting your first Grammy Awards?"

"I'm honored."Sana answered modestly. "Sana!"a voice cried out eagerly. She then turned her head only to see Naozumi pushing through the crowd to get to her.

"Naozumi?"Sana called out puzzled.

"Yes, it's me.. OH, and there's a problem."he told her sternly. At this time, Akito had now eavesdropped on their conversation. _"I'm her husband, it's alright to eavesdrop right?"_

"What? What happened?"Sana questioned frenzied.

"It turns out Alicia can't make it here tonight. Her flight was delayed. But, she has requested that you sing her song for her, since you sang it in the recent movie that you acted in."Naozumi informed her.

"Well, so you're asking me to sing it? Tonight?!"Sana asked him the tone of her voice raising from anxiety.

"Yup."

"Alright then."she replied lowly. "Akito, I'm sorry. I have to go. I'll meet you later kay?"she asked him giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"Alright."he responded not to enthusiastic.

--**Seats**--

"Alright Mr. Hayame, seat 200."a woman informed him gesturing to the seat to her left.

"Thank-you."he responded with a warm smile.

"Have you heard?"the man beside him questioned his friend electrified.

"What?!"  
"Sana's married!"he answered with a shout.

"What? She is? To whom? Naozumi?"the man assumed.

"No, she married some Hayame guy."

"Really? I always expected her to marry someone rich and famous like her."

"Yea me too." There words cut through him deeply. They had no clue on their relationship, how they truly felt about each other. No one knew, except them. But why did it suddenly seem as if they knew so much? Akito's face expression changed, his face now in deep thought. How could I ever measure up to Naozumi? They always have had a common passion for acting, and both share a history with each other. They were both adopted, a feeling that he didn't quite understand. And when it came to that time, when Sana was sick, Naozumi understood—he understood what Sana felt like. But me? I had no clue, I just didn't understand. They both share the spotlight, but me? Where am I, I'm just unnoticed, a _foreigner_.

It was at this time Sana took the stage, the microphone pressed lightly against her lips. The crowd then silenced and the lights immediately focused on her. _"Akito where are you?"she thought to herself as she quickly scanned the crowd for him. "1-2-3…"the pianist counted softly. "Where ever you are, I hope you know this Akito, this song is for you."With a deep breath she began:_

**Some people live for the fortune**

**Some people live just for the fame**

**Some people live for the power, yea**

Akito now sat, his thoughts interrupted by her sweet voice.

**Some people live just to play the game**

**Some people think that the physical things **

**Define what's within **

"_a job more supporting."Akito reminisced._

**And I've been there before**

**But that life's a bore**

**So full of the superficial**

Bit by bit Sana's voice traveled through the awe struck crowd, and the harsh feelings that Akito had just felt, slowly began to subside.

**Some people want it all**

**But I don't want nothing at all**

**If I ain't you baby**

**If it ain't you baby**

Although she seemed so far away, so distant—for some reason the way she sang felt like she was speaking directly to him.

**Some people want diamond rings**

**Some just want everything **

**But everything means nothing **

**If I ain't got you, Yeah**

He then looked down at his wedding ring. The ring she had given him as a token of her love, a love that she promised would be unbreakable, and everlasting.

**Some people search for a fountain**

**That promises forever young**

**Some people need three dozen roses**

**And that's the only way to prove you love them**

It didn't matter if she gave him a ring or not. He'd love her anyway, but that day—the day she responded "I do" on the alter, that was her promise.

**Hand me the world on a silver platter**

**And what good would it be**

**With no one to share **

**With no one who truly cares for me**

She was his world, his life, his joy, the one that had opened his heart, his almost fully broken solemn heart.

**Some people want it all **

**But I don't want nothing at all**

**If I ain't got you baby**

**If I ain't got you baby**

"I always expected her to marry someone famous."the man had said, his words once hurtful.

**Some people want diamond rings**

**Some just want everything**

**But everything means nothing**

"Someone more supporting."another man had said. _"Supporting huh? Well, I don't know too many men who'd actually sell their soul the devil for the one they love."_

**If I ain't got you, you, you**

**Some people want it all**

**But I don't want nothing at all**

It was then he realized, the true meaning of this song. No matter what their troubles were, the troubles they might face. All he needs is her love to keep him going. _"Sana, I'm sorry I doubted your love. I promise you, that wherever you go, I'll always trust that you're returning my love for you."_ The curtains then closed, but Sana remained still, a tear running down her cheek. _"Akito, wherever you are in that crowd, know this I love you Akito, and please—never forget that."she whispered faintly._

**RANDOM COMMENTS: **_TEEHEE.. hope you guys liked it!! XD I really enjoyed making it.. So yea.. It had a moral to it… About trust.. And that true love is mainly just trust.. teheee.. anyways.. byee.. see ya next time!! Review!! XD_


	2. SORRY LETTER SORRY GUYS

HEY GUYS.. I'M SORRY.. BUT I HAVE STOPPED WRITING.. SO I'M SORRY… MAYBE I'LL CONTINUE.. BUT MOST LIKELY NO.. SORRY… BYE..


End file.
